


消融

by 333_wyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333_wyy/pseuds/333_wyy
Summary: 是私设如山的RPS，建议完全当AU+OOC来看。可换头食用。
Relationships: 段译
Kudos: 6





	消融

**Author's Note:**

> 是私设如山的RPS，建议完全当AU+OOC来看。可换头食用。

段宏第一次见到那个DJ是在一个颁奖典礼后的私人派对上。不同于以往见过的那些张扬，那人戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，套着件大号的无袖黑T，还戴着双黑色看不清什么材质的手套。他把自己埋藏在不会被灯光打扰到的角落，偶尔被光柱掠过也只是低头躲过。他清冷、安静，音乐在他手中释放却又好像与他隔绝，碟机在他手里像是个能控制人生死的精密仪器，他也不过是借着音乐旁观世人狂欢。  
段宏向来把参加这种派对当走个工作过场，露个脸互相寒暄下完成任务就撤，只有今天留到了最后。反倒是那人工作一完成就迅速开溜，找人端个酒杯的时间他就跑没影了。段宏打探了一圈也只要到了他工作地点，连他叫什么名字都不知道。  
那就下次去酒吧逮他吧。

张欣是休息日临时被朋友拉去帮忙的。接外包的工作总是需要提早四五个小时先去现场彩排一遍，极大地压缩了他本就不多的睡眠时间。中场休息缩在台边困得不行的时候有人给他递了杯酒，说是段宏请的。他看过那人演的电影，总以为他该和荧幕里一样独特，是遗漏在一堆碎玻璃里的钻石。看着台下那人举起酒杯对自己点了点头的时候，他想，影帝也没什么不一样的。  
第二次见面是在酒吧的吧台边上。段宏实在是太晃眼了，毕竟没人会在夜店里戴帽子和墨镜在吧台边上坐一整晚。下班的时候张欣压了压帽檐刚从后门出来就被递上了一支烟。那人指节上文着张欣一直想尝试的哥特体字母，但他怕疼，也仅限于想想。“你还接工作吗？”  
张欣没接过那支烟，“谈工作你得找我老板。”错身准备离开又被拉住了胳膊。  
“你不就老板嘛，这点我还是能查到的。”段宏把烟塞进他嘴里点上，又勾上他肩膀拉着走向停车场，“怎么称呼？”  
“……都查到我是老板了，还查不出我叫什么？”  
段宏干笑两声转移话题，“我看别人都喊你E哥？这是不是和艺名差不多？你本名什么呀？”  
“段先生，谈工作也不需要知道我本名吧？就在这谈吧，谈完我还得回家。”  
“我喝酒了，没法开车，要不你送送我？”  
“给你经纪人打电话让他接来你。”  
“这都快凌晨四点了，不太好吧……”段宏干脆上手把他塞进驾驶位，替他关上门自己立马绕过车头窜进副驾驶系上安全带发动车，“那就麻烦E哥送我一段了。”  
张欣有点社恐，平时根本碰不上这么光明正大耍无赖的人。他拿段宏根本没辙，“去哪儿？”  
“你家。”  
“我家？”  
“对啊，我家那蹲的全是狗仔，你不想隔天上热搜吧？”

冬天的凌晨四点，天黑得像要滴墨。从小道里拐出来，红绿的灯光擦过车身便一头扎进路灯营造的暖橘世界。快过情人节了，路边的梧桐都被围上了彩灯，车里空调一开隔着玻璃就变得隐隐绰绰起来。张欣开了天窗，风声混合着马达的轰鸣被冷空气卷了进来，吹散玻璃上凝起的白雾。这人还真是不低调啊，把排气消音都拆了。  
段宏把椅背调成了躺平的姿势，抬头数树杈，抱着手臂缩进他那件根本挡不了什么风、穿出来纯属凹造型的短款羽绒服。瞥了眼张欣敷衍搭在方向盘上的手，“你一直戴手套吗？上次见你也带着手套。”  
张欣瑟缩了下，岔开了话题。“做演员还能纹身？”  
“你说这个？”段宏抬了抬手，“这是拍杂志画的，过几天就能洗掉了。”  
张欣没有接话，两人之间只剩电台里播放的一些即刻就消散在空气里的鼓点。好在沉默不必太久。  
张欣家是典型的工业风装修，进门就是个吧台，配上那吊灯段宏差点以为自己是酒吧赶场来了。  
“喝什么自己拿。冰箱里有饮料，酒在冰柜里。”  
段宏换了鞋溜达到电视机柜边上随手抽了张黑胶，“Buddy Rich？那个传奇鼓手？”  
“你知道他？”张欣开了地暖，把脱下来的羽绒服都挂上衣架。  
“不知道，电影里看过。”段宏放回唱片又蹲着研究起墙角处横着堆起的看不懂的书名。“你学设计的？”  
“决定开店的时候朋友送的。看不懂，都堆那儿了。喝酒还是饮料？”  
“饮料吧。”  
很奇怪，没人再提起所谓的工作。  
他们就这么躺在沙发上聊天。聊走过的地方，聊看过的画展，聊被拒的面试，聊烦人的财务，聊戏剧聊音乐。聊的话题如同他们的人生一般毫无关联，自顾自说的话却又如此默契地一句搭着一句。  
太阳隐在灰白雾气下徐徐爬升的时候，两个人并排躺在落地窗前，数着附近楼户一盏接一盏亮起的灯。  
“下午还有工作，我得走了。”段宏依然趴在那没挪窝。  
“下午我也有工作。”  
“我不想吃便当了。”  
“我还得买方便面。”  
“……我真得走了。”  
“走吧，不送。”  
段宏离开的时候，张欣甚至都没从地上翻个身。  
段宏依然抽着空去酒吧，坐在固定的位子上点固定的酒，等着张欣下班开车出去兜大半个上海。他带他去了以前工作的夜店，点了份最难吃的牛排，告诉他这儿的老板有多抠；他带他走过拍戏采景地，吐槽合作的演员ng了超多条依然拍不好，最后这场戏被剪了；他带他去酒吧后面那条街蹲了半个多少时喂野猫，因为伸手摸小奶猫被猫妈妈狠狠抓了道口子又半夜跑去医院打狂犬疫苗；他带他去看午夜场的爆米花电影，结束的时候两人都是被清洁阿姨叫醒的，出了影院才发现下了雨，车停在一个路口外，人也没带伞，他拉着他冲进雨里转圈被浇了个透心凉，第二天俩人双双感冒。  
今年回春的早，三月的路边已经抽出了绿芽，小区里的白玉兰如同鹿茸般开始冒白尖。张欣裹在被子里流鼻涕的时候收到段宏发来的消息，是一张话剧票的照片，下面跟着句“来看我演戏吧。”  
张欣去了。  
当聚光灯跟着段宏鞠躬谢幕的时候，张欣坐在台下听着掌声雷动突然有种大梦初醒的感觉。台上的段宏不是会挤在自己身边抽着烟，透过烟雾给他念诗的段宏，就像自己留给段宏的只是E这个代号而已，他永远不会知道自己的本名。他们了解对方最真实的样子，却永远不可能完整地拥有彼此。  
上海是巡回的最后一站。段宏被主演们拉去后台喝酒庆祝的时候，张欣又悄无声息地溜走了。

凌晨的时候，张欣房门被敲得哐哐响，隔壁邻居都骂骂咧咧开了灯探头出来看是谁那么缺德。  
张欣一开门就被一股寒气卷着往里退。  
“你怎么走了？”段宏沾着酒气赖他身上，搂着腰腻腻歪歪蹭着他颈窝。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“放心，找的代驾。你屋里怎么那么冷啊？干嘛不开暖气？”张欣怕冷，段宏知道的。“我有东西要送你。”从羽绒服里掏出了一个小盒子，又随手往扔上沙发也不管它滚落到了哪儿，半搂半抱推着张欣往他卧室走，“不过那玩意儿现在不重要，我想你了。”  
“几小时前不在剧院见过吗？我坐那么前面。”  
“嗯，看见了，可还是想你。”  
把张欣推上床，段宏跟着压了上去。亲着被剃得发青的鬓角黏黏糊糊地贴在他耳朵边上说着有多想他。不安分的手从毛衣下摆伸进去贴上他冷得发颤的腰，另一只压着他头顶永远被黑色覆盖的手。  
从手套口钻了两根指头进去挠着他掌心，一点点地伸进更多，直到十指交扣，手套终于被剥离。  
张欣的手掌厚厚的，很软，很冷，段宏摩挲着大鱼际捏了好久也没有捂热。  
“你为什么总是戴手套？”  
“有胎记，很丑。”  
于是段宏翻来覆去地找，才在外侧边缘找到一块小小的、棕色淡到可以忽略的胎记。  
借着朦朦胧胧月光的端详了一会儿，段宏突然就笑了。“你知道赛里木湖吗？就在伊宁边上。和它一模一样。”  
从胎记到浮起的血管到指尖再到嘴唇，段宏的吻带着伊宁的甜，伊宁的热和赛里木湖上吹过的自由的风。这些都是张欣从未见过的风景。如果说段宏是高挂在草原顶头让人睁不开眼无法直视的太阳，那张欣就是腊月寒冬里描绘着风的形状的冰。冰对上太阳从来不是什么好事，而张欣愿意沉沦。  
段宏喝了酒简直像个移动热源，罩着的羽绒服把热停留在两人之间，比开空调还暖，张欣一会儿就被捂出一身细汗。  
还不够，还不够。  
他伸手拉开身上人的裤链探进去，隔着手套握住从进门开始就顶着自己的勃发轻轻撸动。皮革表面还泛着凉，贴上去的时候段宏都一哆嗦。  
“你右手也有胎记？”  
“没。”  
“那为什么也要戴手套？”  
“因为只带一只很奇怪。”  
“嘿，那你现在就很奇怪。”  
沾了前列腺液的手套开始变得滑腻，段宏干脆自己在他手里冲撞了起来。从下巴亲过漂亮利落的下颌线，牙齿轻轻刮过滚动的喉结，啃咬锁骨的胸骨端留下浅浅的、粉色的印记。稍微撑着仰了仰身，掀开毛衣，把两人之间重新让渡给冷空气，乳尖很快就充血挺立起来。张欣还没来得及喊冷，胸口就被温暖包裹。轻咬、打圈、吸吮，段宏离开时甚至发出了打啵儿的声响，胸口的茱萸都发着亮。  
一路往下，扯开早就被顶起帐篷的裤子，一点点从顶端含入，马眼划过上颚的纹路，冠状沟被舌尖来回舔弄，指尖插入段宏的发根，也不知道是欲拒还是还迎。张欣声音很好听，叫床也不例外，段宏口得更加卖力，连卵蛋和会阴都没放过。  
进入的时候，段宏伸着手指搅弄他的舌尖，一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。  
“看着我。”  
于是涣散的眼神再次聚焦。  
段宏的眼睛很黑很亮，窗外惨淡的月光仿佛全被他折射，透着些张欣看不懂也不敢看懂的东西。  
吻去滚入发梢的生理性泪珠的时候，张欣扭开脸想躲，又被掰回来。  
“看着我。”  
看着我。  
害怕的时候，欢愉的时候，接吻的时候，高潮的时候，都要看着我。  
看着我。

从那以后，张欣和段宏的见面就总是伴随着烟、酒和性爱。数灯的落地窗前，凑着看电影的沙发上，烂醉如泥的餐桌边，还有一礼拜换三次床单的卧房，每一处都留下他们的痕迹。  
张欣渐渐能看懂那晚段宏的眼神，但他总是很焦虑。仅仅爱上一个人的一部分也能称之为爱吗？爱上一段回忆呢？如果说焦虑是现实与可能之间的灰色地带，那么张欣根本分不清现实与可能。  
天蒙亮的时候，段宏抱着张欣，张欣抱着枕头蜷在被子里缩成一团。  
“我本名不叫段宏。”抱着张欣的手臂又收紧了些，段宏贴着张欣的后背迷迷糊糊地嘟囔。  
“我知道，叫段龙。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“百度一搜就出来了。”  
“……那给你个没什么人知道的名字吧，段奕宏。我刚演戏那会儿用的名字，没几个人知道。”  
张欣没答话。  
“我得回北京了，有很多工作。”  
“嗯，不送。”  
你愿意等我吗？  
你愿意和我走吗？  
段宏没问出口。大家都是成年人，幼稚的问题是不配被提出来的。  
段宏走的那天，张欣照常上下班，平常的像是本该如此。  
段宏走后，除了偶尔出现的点赞提醒，张欣与他就再也没有什么交集了。自从段宏发了个喂野猫结果发现自己对猫过敏半夜跑去医院吊点滴的朋友圈后，张欣甚至不愿再去看朋友圈。他害怕发现那些自己爱着的段宏部分真实存在，也害怕发现自己的爱真实存在过，于是他连处处透露着对方痕迹的家也不太想回。  
一年时间过得很快。  
张欣在家大扫除企图敷衍了事的时候在沙发底下瞄见了个盒子，靠着墙根躺着，很里面。他拿来扫帚一通乱扫，勾出来的时候带了不少灰，呛得他直咳嗽。那是段宏送给他的东西，不过那之后两人忙着做爱，根本没工夫想起它。  
盒子里装的是一个耳钉，黑色的。张欣有耳洞这件事连他自己都快忘了，年轻时打的耳洞现在在耳垂上已经只剩一个浅浅的小棕点，不上手摸几乎发现不了。所以段宏是怎么发现的呢？太久没带耳钉了，耳洞后面甚至已经有点长上了。银针有些粗，对着镜子扎上的时候流了点血，张欣随便拿纸巾擦了擦就这么戴上了。  
四月的时候张欣去看了一场话剧。  
当男演员在台上念独白的时候，张欣忍不住悄然离去。  
“忘掉他，忘掉他就可以不必再忍受，忘掉他就可以不必再痛苦。忘掉他，忘掉你没有的东西，忘掉别人有的东西，忘掉你失去和以后不能得到的东西，忘掉仇恨，忘掉屈辱，忘掉爱情，像犀牛忘掉草原，像水鸟忘掉湖泊，像地狱里的人忘掉天堂，像截肢的人忘掉自己曾快步如飞，像落叶忘掉风，像图拉忘掉母犀牛。忘掉是一般人能做的惟一的事。但是我决定——不忘掉他。”  
我的爱人，我的爱人，我的爱人……  
从大堂走出来的时候，原来淅淅沥沥飘着几滴水的天突然就泄了洪，豆大的雨滴把人砸了个措手不及。  
张欣就站在檐边任由溅起的水一点点湿透他的鞋。他掏出手机点开了还停留在过年群发祝福的对话框。  
“我叫张欣。”  
对面消息回得很快。  
“我知道，我只是一直在等你开口。”  
张欣笑了，就这么走进了瓢泼的雨里。  
春天了，冰雪消融得无声无息。但总有人会知道。


End file.
